


Alexander Hamilton & Coffee

by orphan_account



Series: The Federalist Papers But With Coffee [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M, TOO MUCH, laurens is ded, sorry - Freeform, this is implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry, I was ranting a bit. Maybe this will become an AU... IDK
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (past), Implied Jeffmads - Relationship, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: The Federalist Papers But With Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927549
Kudos: 17





	Alexander Hamilton & Coffee

Aaron Burr curses John Jay. The man should have known what he was getting himself into when he challenged Madison and Hamilton to a coffee drinking tournament. Now he’s sick and they are dealing with Madison and Hamilton. Madison seems okay, although all he’s doing is writing furiously in a corner with Senator Bradford watching him.  
Hamilton is a different story. Hamilton is screaming obscenities about his friends and enemies, going into all too explicit detail about what he and John Laurens were doing in the war. John Laurens is dead, and usually causes Alexander to have a mental breakdown if he is ever mentioned. But now, Washington looks horrified at the thought of two of his aide-de-camps doing that in the war.

Thankfully, homosexuality - or bisexuality in Hamilton’s case - is legal now, thanks to Jefferson, Madison, and Hamilton working together to make sure those who were could live in peace and not be afraid. True, people were still looked down upon for it, but you could not be hanged for it.  
Hamilton is now calming, so Aaron Burr accompanies Jefferson and Washington to Hamilton’s office. Washington speaks first. “Hamilton, I know homosexuality is legal now, but you did not need to go into that level of detail of what you did with Laurens. Also, coffee is not allowed to be made here. Bring your own coffee from home.”  
Jefferson goes next. “Hamilton, what the fuck. We did not convince two-third of Congress to make homosexuality legal just so you could shoot your mouth off about what you and Laurens did during the war. We did it so w- people wouldn’t be killed for loving who they love.” Aaron notices the slip-up and he’s sure Hamilton does too, but he makes no comment on it.

Aaron is last. “Alexander, I’m not condemning you for being you, but you did not need to scream about the kinky shit you and John Laurens did in the war.” He turns to Washington. “Can we call this drunk off coffee?” Washington sighs and nods, exiting the room, followed by Jefferson and Burr.


End file.
